


A Dragon's Instinct

by celestial_spirit_leo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Laxus, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_spirit_leo/pseuds/celestial_spirit_leo
Summary: Laxus has been developing some strange feelings towards Freed recently, when the dragon's instinct takes over, what will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

Silence rang miserably through the bedroom of one Freed Justine, as the mage himself slumped over the rumpled and creased sheets.   
Freed groaned at the unbearable heat that resided within his prone form, and rolled over lethargically to stare at the clock on his bedside table.

Moaning in irritation at the numbers shown, he knew that he would have to get up and be at the guild soon, otherwise a certain two mages who shall remain nameless cough-BixlowandEvergreen-cough, will be sure to come knocking on his door.

Heaving himself out of his bed, it was an intense battle against his weakened body to get on his feet. Battle won, it took Freed a few moments to muster the strength to make his way over to his drawers to dress himself in his usual clothes, which consisted of a crisp white shirt, knee high white boots, neatly pressed grey trousers, and his signature red coat with white highlights.

Tucking his cravat tie around his neck, Freed felt a return of the unbearable heat assaulting his body. Gasping at the sudden intensity and the feeling of weakness seeping into his bones, Freed listed to the side, only managing to regain his footing at the sight of the poster of Laxus that he kept above his mirror.

Only at the sight of his Thunder God, did Freed straighten himself and look at the reflection of himself in the mirror.  
He almost did not recognise himself, as the young man staring back at him had deep purple bags underneath their eyes, and their green hair in disarray, standing up in all directions, and their clothes uncharacteristically rumples. 

The only anchor point that Freed could see, were the two lighting shaped cowlicks on each side of his head.  
With a weary sigh, Freed picked up his hair brush with a suprising amount of effort, and started his plight to look more like his normal cool and collected self. 

Twenty minutes later...  
Walking through the guild doors, Freed struggled to keep his walk straight and steady. He refused to acknowledge any weakness that might ever be seen by Laxus.   
Walking unsteadily past one of Fairy Tail’s usual fights, he plonked himself down in a chair in the corner of the guild hall, as far away from the commotion as he could get.  
As he watched, Freed felt sadness sink into his heart as he watched the dragon slayers and their respective partners together. Natsu and Gray had gotten together the month before, after finally realizing their feeling for each other after years of fighting, and Gajeel and Levy, it was about time that they had gotten together, it was getting a bit hard to watch Gajeel keep ignoring her obvious crush on him...

If only Laxus would look at him like the way the other dragon slayers look to their partners...   
No, it was obvious that Laxus was not interested in him, and never will be. Freed shook his head and immediately regretted it as he clutched his head at the sudden pain that ripped through his thoughts. 

Trying to regulate his breathing, Freed did not hear the footsteps approaching him. A gentle hand lay on his shoulder, holding him upright as he started to tilt to the side.  
Still clutching at his head, the pain only made worse by the constant shouting of his guild mates around him, he looked up into Mirajane’s concerned sky blue eyes.

“Are you okay Freed? You don’t look so good, maybe I should bring you some hot lemon tea, then you can go back home.”  
Mirajane’s pure white hair spilled over her shoulders, and the blue dress that matched her eyes as she leaned over slightly with a tray full of drinks in her hand, the other still resting lightly on his shoulder.

Freed’s own deep blue eyes were clenched shut tightly, with a layer of his loose green hair covering them as he panted slightly from his migraine, his shoulders trembling in time with his breath. 

Shaking his head slightly, Freed replied, “I am perfectly fine thank you Mira, I am merely waiting for Laxus and the others to come, we might be going on a job today” Freed tried his hardest to keep his voice steady.

Mira tilted her head slightly in concern, and hesitantly nodded and walked away, glancing over her shoulder at him from time to time.  
Laying his aching head down on the table, the cool surface felt wonderful on his heated skin, even as he started to shiver.  
Suddenly, the guild doors slammed open, and the tall imposing figure of Laxus was illuminated by the bright light from outside. Eyes closing against his will from the blinding glare, Freed did not notice the menacing glare that Laxus had levelled at Mirajane, who was leaning over him to put the hot tea down on the table. 

Eyes quickly adjusting to the light, Freed looked away frantically with a blush as he saw Laxus enter the guild hall. Once he was sure that Laxus was looking away, Freed let his eyes wonder over Laxus’ frame.

His large fur lined coat was draped over his purple clad shoulders, the lightning shaped scar over his eye did nothing to distract from his god like good looks, piercing steel blue eyes still glared at Mirajane’s rapidly retreating figure. 

His drool worthy muscles barely concealed by the tight purple shirt he was wearing left un-tucked from his black trousers. Striding over to the request board, Laxus plucked a request from the cluttered surface and made his way with purposeful strides towards Freed’s shivering, miserable form, an unreadable look in his eye. Freed’s heat beat sped up, and he quickly looked away.

Waiting for Laxus’ arrival, he waited in anticipation to hear that deep, smooth voice that made him tremble in a pleasant way.   
The unmistakeable scent of ozone and something purely Laxus assaulted his senses, and as he mentally prepared himself for his Thunder God’s arrival, Laxus’ overbearing presence approached him, only for it to pass him by as Laxus strode towards the fight that was still raging on. 

‘How foolish of me’ Freed thought as he slumped to the table again in disappointment.   
‘How could someone as amazing as Laxus ever be interested in someone like me, outside of guild work?’

Seeing no point in staying any further if he was not needed, Freed staggered his way to the guild doors and started the trek back home again.   
Not seeing the ice blue eyes filled with concern follow his uneven path out of the doors...


	2. Chapter 2

Laxus strode down the streets of Magnolia towards the Fairy Tail guild, his usual apathetic expression on his face. Stopping suddenly at the figure of a young man standing in his way, Laxus levelled a menacing glare at the shirt clad back of the man. Feeling as if two holes were being burned into his back, two twin patches of sweat began to spread from where Laxus’ gaze met his being, and with turning around slowly, the man caught sight of Laxus, and after a split second of eye contact, dropped to the ground in a dead faint. Laxus “che’d” softly under his breath and deftly stepped over the unconscious man’s prone form.   
Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Throwing open the main doors of the guild, the first thing that Laxus registered was Mirajane leaning over his Freed- Wait, his Freed?! A possessive feeling rose in his chest, and the urge to growl became stronger. Baring his teeth, Laxus tried his best to remain cool, and avoided looking at Freed. Maybe a mission would take his mind off of the strange feelings that came from seeing Freed.

Keeping his eyes forwards, Laxus strode with renewed purpose towards the request board. He saw a mission for taking down a group of bandits which had been terrorising a nearby town. Perfect. Mindless violence would take his mind off of anything confusing. Looking for that slut Mirajane to record that he had chose- slut? Where had that come from? Laxus really needed to go on that mission. 

Spotting her serving Macao, he noticed, that she was behind Freed. Walking towards her, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Freed stumbling towards the door. What was wrong with him? His gait looked as steady as a newborn calf, and he could tell from where he was standing, that he probably had a fever.   
As Freed disappeared from view, Laxus felt roaring sensation deep in his chest, travelling up to his throat, fighting to break free. He fought it back down and tried to focus his attention on where Mira had gone...

Magnolia Streets

As Freed trekked down the crowded streets of Magnolia towards his house, he did not register the shouts and yells of the people blurring around him. His only focus was getting to his bedroom without passing out. A sudden bright flash of pain flared across his vision, more intense than the one that he had experienced in the guild hall.  
Raising a hand to clutch at his head, Freed’s knees buckled as a fresh wave of nausea wracked his lithe frame. Struggling to regain his footing, Freed heaved himself to his feet and continued the long trek to his lonely home. With one hand braced over his stomach, and one over his head, Freed tried his best to expel any thoughts of his Thunder God that had entered his head; he prayed that Laxus would not have to see his most loyal subordinate in a state as weak as he was.

A dim hope filled him as he saw the familiar red painted front door of his house, the old bronze glinting in the sunlight, as if to entice him to stumble to it, as would a crow. As Freed dragged his feet along the ground, the world began to warp and twist around him, black spots danced across his vision. Shaking his head to clear his sight, Freed instantly regretted the action, as his headache increases tenfold. Tripping over his own feet, Freed fell to his knees once again, as the bright colours of the banner bled into one another. The old paint of the magnolia buildings blurring until he could no longer see the blemishes and cracks in it. 

Slowly, the dark spots which had crowded his vision, consumed his world completely as he fell completely to the floor. Looking hopelessly at his goal, Freed prayed that he would be able to gather the strength to make the last few steps to his front door, to safety. As he finally slipped into unconsciousness, Freed called out for his Thunder God to save him, completely against his own will.   
Fairy tail guild hall

Laxus’ head snapped up at a strange “voice” that whispered in the back of his head. An uneasy feeling settled into the pit of his stomach as dread filled his very soul from top to bottom. Getting quickly to his feet, Laxus tried to hide the fact that he was troubled by something, and as he strode purposefully to the guild doors he failed to notice Natsu’s and Gajeel’s eyes following him knowingly.

Throwing the guild doors open, Laxus used his sensitive nose to pick up Freed’s delicious, but faint scent. The feeling of worry increased when he picked up traces of a sickly sweet scent mixed into Freed’s own scent. Following the trail along the twists and turns of the Magnolian streets, Laxus quickly recognised the way to Freed’s house.   
Seeing the familiar Venetian tiled roof, Laxus increased his pace slightly. All of a sudden, Laxus’ world froze as he saw the prone form of Freed on the steps of his own house, limbs sprawled in all directions like a rag doll. Hearing the laboured breathing of Freed’s limp body, the faint roaring in the back of his head increased until it consumed all thoughts until all that remained was protect mate...


End file.
